


Making Friends

by allfireburns



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like finding a puppy on your doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends

It was like finding a puppy on your doorstep.

A funny way to think about the network president, maybe, but it was the first image in Harriet's mind. Something about her eyes and smile, her awkwardness and hopeful eagerness to make friends and the way she stumbled over the word "unfathomable."

Talking to her, Harriet couldn't help but smile, because she wasn't Matt, but she wasn't the anti-Matt either, and maybe part of it was just that she was a little tipsy but that didn't negate any of it, and Harriet found herself wishing she could take her home.


End file.
